Puella Magi Alica
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Alica Katomi is a 15 year old girl how was just living a normal life with her big brother and little brother, but when her life was ruin when she find's out that her big brother and his friend's was Magical Girl/Boys who save her from a witch now it her turn to make a contract with Kyubey. (OcxOc shipping)


Summary: Alica Katomi is a 15 year old girl how was just living a normal life with her big brother and little brother, but when her life was ruin when she find's out that her big brother and his friend's was Magical Girl/Boys who save her from a witch now it her turn to make a contract with Kyubey.

A/N: This is my first time writing a Magica Madoka fanfic and there will be a lot of oc shipping in this one.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 1- Puella Magi Alica**

It was another day in Mitakihara a 15 year old girl with light blond shoulder length hair was still sleeping in bed the alarm clock started to ring, the gil groun and was about to go back to sleep when her bedroom door slam open she shout uo in bed to see her Onii-chan and her little brother already in there full uniform she look at the both of them with a glare.

"At all of this time you just have to wake me up!" She yelled.

Her older brother lafe at her befor rubbing the back of his head. "Easy Alica remmeber your just love to sleep in and mom and dad want me to wake you up early."

The girl name Alica huff befor throwing the cover over her and got out of bed she went to her closet and put on her school uniform, her uniform was a long white sleave shirt and over it was a light green scarf and holding onto it was a red tie, she was also wearing a light green skirt that have red lines on it and it rech below her mid thie, when she got done she put on her nea high white sock's put on her house shose and walk out to her room when she got to the kitchen she stared to make breakfest after everything was finish she walk to her brother room and was about to knock on the door when she hird her brother talking to someone.

_'No way! You are not getting to my sister!' He yelled._

_'But Dan it the only way your last leader turn into a witch and your sister is the only chose you got.' A nother voice started._

Alica look confuse she open to door a little to see what going on and that when she sow her brother holding a cat by the neck.

"You better listen to me Kyubey if you get any close to Alica I will kill you." Dan said.

Alica eye's widden what dose that cat mean about a witch she only shrug her shoulder befor going to eat breakfest, when she and her brother's got done they put everything away and drop off Calen off at pre-school and went to there school.

"Hey Dan can I tell you something." Alica started.

"Shour thing what is it?" He ask.

"Well I had a strang dream last night about a girl with light pink hair telling me to become a magical girl or something." Alica said befor walking ahead of him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~At School~ (Dan P.O.V)**

When we arive at school we head streat to class when we got there are teacher Ms. Akemi walk in and began are lessean, Ms. Akemi full name is Homura Akemi she told us that she was a magical girl like me and my friend's and she alway's giving us a mission to hunt down some new witches that have been born in this world, she told us that her friend Modoka mad a wish to get rid of all the witch in each time and ended her life, plus no one even remmember her at all. School came to a end I was waiting for Alica to come but when she got here she was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"I'm so soory Dan but I forgot to tell you that I have cheerleading practes today." Alica said with a small smile.

"It okay Alica i'm going to visit mom and dad at the hostpildel first and pick up Calen from the baby sitter and head streat home okay." I said.

"Okay Onee-chan." She said giving me a thumb's up and leaving.

"I see you didn't tell your sister the truth." Ms. Akemi started as she lean on the wall with her arm's cross.

"Hey I can't tell her that i'm a magical boy and beside she told me about her dream last night." I said.

"What dream?" Homura ask.

"Well she told me that a girl with light pink hair told her to become a magical girl." I started.

"Wait! A girl with light pink hair told your sister to become a magical girl!" Homura yelled and grab both of my shoulder's.

"Well ya that what she said." I panic a little.

"That mean's... Modoka." She wisper.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Alica P.O.V**

Prates was over and I still got time to visit my parent's, my mom have a bad illness that has not been seen before my after I got changing into my school uniform I walk out of school and head streat to the hostpildel and went to my mothers room I nook on the door and I hird a come in I open the door and sow my mom looking at the sunset smileing.

"Mom i'm glad you still awake." I smile at her and run up to her to givr her a hig witch she reaturn.

"Me to Alica i'm glad you still heathy, I see Dan had been takeing care of you and Calen." Mom said as she smile at me.

"Yep he shoure is but he can be a pain in the but when he wake's me up in the morning." I grunble a little. "Mom when you get better I want you to wake me up like you use to."

Mom didn't said nonthing, I look at her I was about to talk when she beat me to it. "Alica you see I only got 1 month to live." She said and started to calf out blood the nurse and docters came into the room, one of the doctors told me that the illness that was inside my mother dosen't have a cure I was shock and they told me to leave I agree and walk out of the hostpildel crying.

"I can't belive it mom is going to die in 1 month that can't be happening I want her to live but I can't do nonthing." I said.

"_Then do you want to die with her."_

"Yes I want to die with her but I have people how supported me."

"_But there no one how suport you, you all alone." _The voice said again.

"That right there no one how suported me at all." I said as I look at the floor to see that it has change I look up to see a dool like monster flotting there eating a bowl candy and it send out weatress like monster's at me I panic and fell on the floor tears started to form and slid on my face "I'm going to die." I thought but the attach didn't came I look up to see three people standing in frount of me they different color outfit's and they were green, orange, and dark blue.

"What going on!" I yelled.

"That is a witch little sis." Dan said as he came up to me wearing a red and black outfit.

"Wait I thought witche's dosen't exit." I said.

"Not those kind of witche's Alica!" He yelled at me. "These are different they use to be human but there soal gem end up breaking and become a witch and we magical girl's and boy's have to get rid of them." He said befor tacking out twin sword's.

I panic and grabe his arm. "Wait I want to help you fight."

Dan look at me and smile at me befor ruffle my hair. "If you want to help then make a contract with Kyubey." He said befor fighting the witch with the other's how pull out different type's if weapons wich where a spear, ruffle, and wip.

"Wait how Kyubey." I said to myself.

"I'm Kyubey." I voice said.

I look besie me to see the same cat that my brother was talking to. "So you can grant any wish?" I ask.

"That right if you want to become a magical girl you have to make a wish." Kyubey started.

I look up to see the other's can't defeat that thing I look back at Kyubey and nodded my head. "Okay I understand."

"Okay then. Alica Katomi what is your wish that you will make up with your soal." Kyubey said.

I thought for a moment and I realize that my mom have a tarble illness, I breath befor making my wish. "I wish that my mom was cure from her illness and that I will heal anyone that is hurt."

After I made my wish I felt a pain in my chest I grip it and scream out in pain wich can be hird from the other's how had stop fightinh the witch how was now looking at me in shock, a light blue light come out of my chest and was now standing in frount of me.

"Now Alica grabe you soal gem and become a magical girl." Kyubey started.

I nooded my head and grabe the light blue light with both of my heand's and a bright light surounded me my school unifor was reaplace with a white/light blue dress that have ruffle on the shirt and skirt, I also have nea high white socks, white gloves, light blue boot's that go to my anckle, a light blue ribben that was tie around my neack, my red ribben's were replace with light blue ribbens, and my soal gen was made into a pendent that below the ribben. I brought out my weapon witch was a crossbow and with one shout the wtich was gone I turn around to see the other's were shock and coulden't say nonthing.

"So how did I do?" I ask.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: I finally finish with this chapter.**

**Alica: Ya that what you say in your other story's.**

**Me: Shut up Alica, and even thought I have a few miss spell word's I sill trying.**

**Alica: And I thought that in Puella Magi Modoka Magica, Modoka got rid of all the witches.**

**Me: She did but I was thinking what happen if some of the witches end up escapeing her atack and still live in this world I mean that are about 18 more witches you and your team need to diffet.**

**Dan: So that mean are soal gem won't break.**

**Me:Nope thank to Modoka new law soal gem's don't break no more.**

**Alica & Dan: Thank goodness.**


End file.
